hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aph Eiffel Tower
Human name : César Honorat Bonnefoy * Age : 127 years * Birth : 31 March 1889 * Height : 1,71 cm * Character : ' '''César is really honest, he never lies, specially to his family or friends. When he sees Big Ben, he's like Italy with Germany, but before talk, he thinks of what to say, 'cause, if he says something wrong or strange, probably the British man will yell to him. He's also really innocent, what I wanna mean, he's character is so innocent that can make melt everyone of cuteness, and for this, he's called "the cutie pie of France". Some times when he get's near to France, Bastille or other his family members, he becomes a bit childish, and pretends the cuddles, and he purrs. Also, he likes to make happy the people and help them with their problems, for example, everyday there are lot of classes compounds by children on teens who come from all the world for see him, and when there's a kid\teen with some problems : mentally or physically, he takes them in the most beautiful view, for make them feel special. He's not a pervert, he is too innocent for be it, just hearing a pervert thing he hides his face in his hands. When he's happy sometimes when he talks, says "Ne, Ne~". * '''Hobbies : ' *# Since he's androgynous, he's a model. He works for the best photographer of all the France. He does specially the female cloths, because his body features. Sometimes the people can see him on some newspapers or fashion magazines, is rare that he wears male clothes, an is rare to see him on male fashion magazines. *## Tourists! He love his work, and the tourists who comes from around the world to see him! He tells his own story and makes tours of his tower. *## Turn on and off his lights. Yeah, he can be a bit spiteful. And when he does it he says "Day... night! Day... night!" for have a bit of fun. *## TEA. Everyday, 5:00PM. He needs it for relax, work all the day is stressful but with his tea he feels relaxes and quiet. *## Sing. Aaaahh... his voice is so beautiful and peaceful, makes melt everyone and is really feminine... yeah feminine. He looks like a women when he sings, and when he goes to sings in the locals in the night, no one knows that he is actually a male. He is proud of this and he gets really happy. *## London. Not really often, he goes to London for sip the tea with England, they do it only when England invites César. They aren't so friends, but Eiffel Tower is the only French who Arthur can't hate. He goes in London for visit Big Ben too obv. He feels home in London, he loves that city, I know is strange but he got affectionate to the capital. Character background story''' : ''' When Tour Eiffel was born, Big Ben found him and, since neither Versailles, Bastille or France wanted to take care of him and left him on his own, Big Ben decided to adopt him and take care of him like if he was his own son, whitout telling anyone, because England and France hated each other, so he was afraid they would make he let his new son go. But, when Tour Eiffel disappeared, Bastille made all Paris move to find him. Every person tryed to find him for years. Menwhile, Big Ben took care of Tour Eiffel, but, since he throught that Tour Eiffel was a female (Because of his appearance) he clothe him with feminine clothes. One day, Bastille discovered where Tour Eiffel were, so, during the night, she took the french kid with her. When Big Ben didn't find him, he looked for him for months, until he throught that he abbandoned him. This enraged him, he felt betrayed and used, so this made him hate the french kid.